<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We've Made A Discovery by Alize_Universe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070044">We've Made A Discovery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alize_Universe/pseuds/Alize_Universe'>Alize_Universe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stardew Valley (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Gen, Uncanny Valley, eldritch character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:40:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alize_Universe/pseuds/Alize_Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new farmer arrives in Pelican Town.</p>
<p>The villagers watch and come to a conclusion about the farmer's nature.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We've Made A Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title taken from "Summon the Choir" by Aviators.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The residents of Pelican Town are, for the most part, polite to a fault. They're aware the town is a bit of a melting pot, people from different walks of life all live and coexist peacefully but separately. That was until a new farmer moved in one fateful spring day.</p>
<p>While none of the villagers would outright say the farmer unnerved them, most couldn't deny there had been something...odd about the newcomer. From the way they could run for hours on end and not even break a sweat to seemingly having a bottomless stomach (Gus recalls watching the farmer eat 10 of his salads in a row before rushing out the saloon). </p>
<p>Rumors that spread of the farmer having gone down, deep into the previously closed off mines until they reached the bottom floors were confirmed as they continued bringing rare gems and artifacts to the surface. Sometimes the farmer would be visibly wounded from one of their excursions, yet wouldn't even flinch or wince in pain- as if they couldn't even feel the sting of the injury. Other times they would eat something and whichever villager was nearby would see the wounds miraculously close up before their eyes.</p>
<p>In the beginning, several if not most villagers were wary of the strength and fighting capabilities the farmer possessed. Without fail they took on all of the monster slaying jobs, outshining even Marlon's record and taking on monsters that were thought to have gone extinct long ago. And the treasures they brought back were just as extraordinary as the feats they achieved- from swirling balls of void, black as the night sky, to shards that captured all the colors of the rainbow vibrantly, to weapons that looked crafted from the very stars that hung above their heads.</p>
<p>Such achievements seemed so out of reach for the ordinary human, or really any human at all. The question had rung in the back of most of the villagers' minds; would a human be capable of all these incredible exploits?</p>
<p>The question rose up every time the farmer was seen wandering the town, their body moving about like a marionette led by a master puppeteer. They would smile but the gesture wouldn’t quite reach their eyes. At times, the farmer would stare too long at one of their neighbors before looking away quickly with a deep sigh, their chest once again raising and falling with breath.</p>
<p>It probably wouldn’t have been noticeable had they been in the city, with hundreds of faces mixed together and eccentricities being a dime a dozen. But here, every action lingers. Every action taken meant something.</p>
<p>And the farmer’s actions spoke loud and clear.</p>
<p>From how they always remembered birthdays, fulfilled as many requests as they could, gave both small and large gifts to every member of the community, restored the community center to its former glory, to how they kept an open ear and shoulder for all their neighbors. </p>
<p>The farmer was a part of their community through and through.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I may do individual chapters with each character interacting with their uncanny valley farmer sometime in the future.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>